oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Zeah
Zeah is a members-only continent exclusive to Old School RuneScape, released on the 7th of January, 2016. Zeah lies to the west of the map, and once all three phases are released, it will result in a 50% map increase in total over-world land. The continent revolves around five houses attempting to wrest control, and it is the player's role to gain favour for a chosen house and help it rise to the top. Zeah is accessible via boat at the northernmost pier at Port Sarim, by speaking to Veos. You can also teleport there via fairy rings ( ), a Xeric's talisman or the Kourend teleport from the standard spellbook. Phase schedule The 7 January 2016 release is only the first of three scheduled releases, stylised as phases. #Great Kourend is the principal content of Phase 1. #Phase 2, as mentioned by Mod Mat K on the newspost Old School in 2016. Great Kourend Kourend is a city that was once whole, split into five houses by the last king shortly before his death. The king foresaw that the in-fighting between his children would devolve into war, so he gave them each a house to rule, and split the land between them. That king has now been dead for many years, and as expected, the five houses are struggling for power. Your choices in the city of Great Kourend help decide how much favour you earn with each house. Earning favour with each house comes with different advantages in various different skills. Houses in Great Kourend *Arceuus *Hosidius *Lovakengj *Piscarilius *Shayzien Catacombs of Kourend Beneath Great Kourend lies the Catacombs of Kourend, a massive cave system full of Slayer monsters and other demons. It can be found by investigating the statue of King Rada I in the centre of the city. See the specific wiki page for more information. Other areas Mount Quidamortem A large sandy mountain located to the west of Great Kourend, specifically the Shayzien House. It serves as the entrance for the Chambers of Xeric, and features a bank along with a poll booth. Players can fish for leaping fish to the south of the camp. It is also surrounded by Mountain trolls and a swamp where lizardmen can be found fighting nearby Shayzien soldiers. Xeric's Shrine is also located within this swamp Kingdom of Varlamore A kingdom south of Mount Quidamortem, the land where the Knight of Varlamore comes from. Very little information is known about this area other than it is a land where "the Sun forever shines." Civitas illa Fortis *Roman themed town, which focuses on combat. *Latin for That Mighty City. *Home to the Colosseum, which will be a place where players can fight one another. *The Colosseum will be the size of all six duel arena areas combined and will have spectator seats. Karuulm & the Tasakaal *Located in a dormant volcano. *High Strength and Agility are required to enter the city. *Home to the Tasakaal who are born to be slayers who maintain balance between life and death (Tasakaal means balance (noun) in Estonian). *The Tasakaal will assign slayer assignments to players. Paradigm of Exodus *Home to one of the most devastatingly powerful creatures in Gielinor. *Randomly generated dungeon for you and your friends. *Between 5 and 100 players can party up and attempt to take on the challenge. *Interesting combat mechanics, teamwork and puzzle mechanics. Trivia *The Paradigm of Exodus has a similar concept to the Chambers of Xeric. It is also similar to the skill in . Category:Regions Category:Old School-exclusive content